


Our little Paradise

by Waterproofbabyvamp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Horses, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterproofbabyvamp/pseuds/Waterproofbabyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson owns a little B&B in the middle of nowhere. He loves it and would never want another job. But he was rather shocked when Harry Styles, famous popstar walked in needing a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ship and Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> I hope you like it. It's still a B&B ;)

Louis loved his little B&B. He truly did, but sometimes he needed to be away. Like last week he was forced to leave by his best friend and overworked employee Liam. He had probably taken over everything this week, he probably cut out some of the activities that needed guidance. Like Louis always did the horseback riding and that was probably cut out. He had gone to his mother’s house for a week. He simply didn’t like going to hotels of god forbid a B&B. He wouldn’t be able to relax at all he would think about his, and the relaxing would turn into stress and having to returning early.

But now he’s back and ready to go again. But Liam forgot to mention a tiny little detail. He was kind of shocked when their next guest arrived. Harry Styles was here. Harry Styles the gorgeous man that Louis watched when he entered X factor and lost. He low key kept updated with what was going on in the man’s life. Never really told anyone that he used to be a huge fan. But his professionalism kicked in just in time to not make this awkward.

“Hello and welcome to the Ship & Compass. How can I help you?” Louis asked the pop star calmly, but his insides were an internal battle of emotions. He didn’t really know yet, this was such a strange feeling. He didn’t know what to do. It felt like he was going to explode.

 “Hi,” Harry said with a smile, “I booked a room not that long ago. Three days I think.”

Harry styles booked a room in his B&B. Louis had a second of utter disbelieve.

“Oh okay let me have a look. What’s your name?” He obviously knew it but he only asked it out of habit.

“Harry Styles.” He replied.

Louis went to type the name into their customer database. And against all beliefs there it was, Harry’s name on his computer. He just didn’t really know how to react.

“10 days.” Louis ask following the normal routine of any normal customer.

Harry nodded. “That would be correct.”

He wanted to ask why Harry was here so bad. But he wasn’t going to pry.

“Needed to get away for a bit nobody knowing where I am.” Harry said dropping a hint.

Louis nodded “Okay, so what room would you want since no of them are currently in use. I would recommend the Sail room. It’s the one with the view on the horses and the garden.”

The room is all white sheets and soft pillows and there is one old anchor in the corner of the room. He had been so lucky to get that one piece. The previous owner wanted to throw it away. Louis had kindly offered to take it off his hands.

“That sounds nice.” Harry said nodding the man had looked tense the entire time he had talked to Louis and now wasn’t any different.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Louis said and offered to help Harry with his suitcases.

“Thanks.” Harry said and went for the other. They headed for the staircase behind the counter and began their ascend. ~~~~

“I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here. We’ll do everything to make sure your stay is up to your satisfaction. Louis said in a way of breaking the silence. “There is a phone in your room where there are 3 numbers taped on. One is the desk at the front where we just were. The second is the stables where I would be found if I’m not here and the other is for emergencies it’s a connection to my landline if there’s ever an emergency. Just in case.”

Harry nodded and Louis unlocks the door for him using the key. Liam is going to pay for this, for not bothering to him about Harry Styles’ arrival. It’s not very common for them to have celebrities at their B&B but it’s not rare either, however it’s very odd to see the place so devoid of people. It is a leave-weekend after all maybe it’s just quiet. Liam wouldn’t do anything stupid.

He waited for Harry to walk inside first before following, dragging the other suitcase behind him. He set it next to the closet and wished Harry a pleasant stay and headed back to his desk.

He still didn’t exactly know how to react to all of this. Having Harry Styles show up, asking for a room that he had booked last week and staying for ten days. He was going to have the pleasure of seeing Harry Stylesfor ten whole days. Louis felt lucky. Liam walked in just then, grabbing Louis’ attention.

“Hi, Lou. How was the vacation?” He asked calmly a little breathy from the walk to the front of the house.

Louis watched as Liam took off his jacket and his cap listlessly. When he’s done, he turned around and looked at Louis confusedly waiting for an answer that wouldn’t come.

 “What?” Liam asked eventually.

“Harry Styles is here.”

“Yes?” Liam said as if it didn’t hold any importance.

“Harry styles.” Louis repeated still rather calm. His vacation must have really helped.

“Yes what about him?”

“He’s like famous and a really good singer.”

“He is?” Liam asked surprised.

“You don’t know him?” Louis practically shouted.

“No, I thought he was just a troubled rich boy.”

“No he’s Harry Styles. One of the best singers that I’ve seen participate on the xfactor and he would have won if Britain hadn’t voted for that stupid boyband. He was the best there.”

Liam was looking at him weirdly and Louis didn’t like it. “What?”

He pointed to something behind Louis and puzzled ~~,~~ Louis turned around. It was ~~H~~ arry standing by the entrance to the foyer and louis didn’t know what to do with himself. He had probably heard everything Louis had just said not that he had said anything bad, but still it was still kind of embarrassing when the man himself was standing there.

 “Uh… I just wanted to know if you offer food in the evening or something? Or if I have to get my own?

“There is food in the freezer if you don’t mind” Louis said “I’ll show you. But it’s not included in the price.”

“Money is not a problem,” Harry said “Just charge everything from my card.”

“Um… because it’s your first night it’ll probably be a frozen meal. Like lasagne or something. There usually for the staff when we eat here but because you didn’t let us know if wanted any food and usually people go to town for food, a restaurant or something. But if you want to eat here that’s also fine. We usually cook for guest unless they want to cook themselves.”

 “I’ll cook myself.” He said “How do you schedule breakfast?”

“Oh.” Louis said “I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s nothing.” Harry said.

“Breakfast is served at 6:30 until 9:30. Me or Liam will be here sooner to get everything ready.”

“Okay.” Harry said nodding “6:30 ‘till 9:30, oh and thanks for the nice complement.” He added a little shyly. Harry was shy.

“You’re welcome.” Louis said smiling.

*

At noon Louis went to get himself a lasagne and Liam followed. It’s midday and from their experience people don’t usually come looking for a room at this time. Mostly around 5 of 6 pm. But even if they were to come in, there is a little bell on the counter and all they have to do is ring it and Liam would be on his way to help them. He and Liam were talking about getting a ping pong table ~~.~~ So there would be more things to do at the house.

“You know we could do like a royal list of best games or something.” Louis said. “Like the most passes.”

“That’d be fun.” Liam agreed “We could work with selfie wall of fame. The best get to be on the wall.”

“I like that.” Louis said and grabbed a lasagne from the freeze, opened it and put it the microwave to heat up.

“You know I think I should be so much richer than I am. I mean we have all these good ideas, too bad we mostly get seniors in the year.”

“It’s getting better Lou.” Liam said placing the icy lasagneon the counter and waiting for Louis’ to be done. “We had a family last week, and remember the young couple? They were kind of cute and all, nervously asking for a room.”

“Yeah I remember, they were sweet.”

The microwave beeped and Louis took his lunch out. He sat down at the table and began to dig into his meal hungrily. When the door opened Louis looked up to find Harry.

Louis Harry is very beautiful but to see it in person its even more breath taking than on a picture. His hair Harry also grabbed a lasagne and heated it after Liam’s was done. ~~~~

Liam took a seat next to Louis ~~.~~ Harry watched his portion of lasagne turn around in the microwave.

“Can I sit with you guys?” He asked with his plate and cutlery in his hands “It is kind of lonely there at that fancy table.”

“Sure of course.” Louis said as Liam nodded.

Harry sat down and started eating too. He was quiet, and soon conversation began to flow between Louis and Liam ~~~~

“You remember Zayn from school?” Liam asked “He apparently moved to America. Seems like his model job worked out well.”

“Wouldn’t mind making that much money by taking pictures, I mean it can’t be that hard.” Louis said grabbing his bottle of water.

“Don’t belittle his job it might be harder than you think, still I didn’t think he’d be that good. He is good looking but still it’s a long shot to make it.”

“Any job is a risk.” Louis said “Anyone trying to start a business is taking a risk. Don’t you remember when we first began ours?

Louis remembered the nights he would sit at the table where he feared he’d never be able to pay for everything. He remembered the embarrassing day when he went to his mother and burst out crying because everything was going wrong. Things weren’t easy but everything worked out thanks to Liam being the best friend ever. He helped out whenever Louis needed it. He had his own job but offered help every evening whenever Louis needed him. He helped paint the room getting the stuff needed for every room. He was the best friend Louis could ever ask for “Yes I remember. It was fun.” Liam said smiling

Louis burst out laughing. “Yes you are right it was fun. But I think Zayn had it better than us. He almost didn’t make it to class his last year doing jobs all over.”

“All is well for the rich and famous.”

Harry snorted.

Louis startled a little having forgotten that there was a rich and famous in the room. He looked at him wondering if he’d say something. Liam was also looking and when Harry looked up he didn’t expect them to be staring at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry it’s just that- Are you talking about Zayn Malik?”

“Yes.” Liam said sounding a little surprised, “You know him?”

“Yeah I do, he’s nice but let me tell you that in this industry people get used and the objects are loved.”

And that shut up Louis and Liam.

Harry smiled sadly and stood up to dispose of his plate before leaving the room.

*

That evening when Louis was home not far from the house. He would see it from his bedroom window. He got into bed and turned off the lights and looked out of his window. He could see that harry still his light on and he wondered what on earth Harry was doing here.

*

Louis slept until 10 am that morning. It was Tuesday and that meant that Liam would be the one up early getting breakfast ready for the guests. Or guest for now. Usually there would be a lot of work but now he only needed to prepare the table and get all harry could need on the table. Tomorrow that would have be Louis his job and his alarm would go off at 5:30 am.

Louis turned around in his bed looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table and decided that yes it’d be best to get up and start the day’s work.

He got up and showered quickly getting rid of the sleepiness out of his system and dressed appropriately to start gardening. Working boots and some old jeans that he didn’t mind getting dirty, and a black sweater. The weather report had said it would get hotter as the week progressed but for now it would still be a little chilly.

The main building is an L shape, facing the street and since they’re located in the middle of nowhere Louis didn’t really think it would be any problem having it there. There were 8 rooms in the large part of the building and the stables were adjacent to the building. They only had 2 horses since they cost a lot and need to be taken care of a lot ~~.~~ Louis’ house was at the very end of the garden, a small, cute house so much more of a cottage. It had been the only house on the property and Louis knew he had to buy the place. He renovated it and after a year had the main house built. Next to Louis’ house was the fields where the horses grazed. The best view if Louis was ever asked, is the room Harry is in because one could see the sea in the distance and the horses ~~.~~ The sun also rises from that side so that really is the perfect place. The garden made the L form of the house turn into a U-shape. The flowers and terrace mirrored the stables and made it look balanced. The U-shape had been filled with a small fountain in the middle and the rest of the U-shape was terrace. There where apple trees and berry bushes planted including woodland strawberry that guests were allowed to pick and eat in the morning if the season allowed it. No one would be picking fruits in winter. There were also flowers. Rose bushes, tulips all around the grounds. All soft colours to match the colour of the main building in the land house style. Louis had done a pretty good job and it hit him every time he had the time to look at it all for a minute. But a large garden needed a lot of taking care and now that there was only one guest Louis could enjoy the moments of making it look stunning. There were a lot of weeds to be pulled out and that would be his first job. He crouched to begin pulling them out, the tools laid out beside him messily. ~~~~

He hadn’t heard the sound of the bike so he almost had a heart attack when Harry’s voice floated over.

“Do you do all this by yourself?”

Louis jumped in surprise and cursed “God, you scared me, damn it!”

“I’m sorry I thought you heard me approach.” Harry apologized.

“No it’s fine I zone out every time I garden.”

“So you do all this by yourself.”

“Well, no, not all by myself Liam helps too.” Louis said. Liam never like gardening much, Louis trades morning shifts for gardening shifts whenever he really doesn’t want to get up in the morning.

“It’s beautiful.” Harry said looking around at all the flowers. I love the white roses.” He pointed at the bush to their right. “They’re so big and imagistic I want to pet them.”

Louis smiled at that, he knew what that felt like. “Thank you, you should have seen it before the house was a giant wilderness. It took me 5 years to get it looking like this.”

“It looks really good. I’m glad you didn’t have anybody staying here. I had been calling around for 30 minutes when I got here. The other man had told me there would be no one around so I jumped at the opportunity. I didn’t really know what it looked like.”

“So you just ran with it?”

“Yes I did.” Harry said and smiled. “Hey am I allowed to keep the key with me so that I don’t have to bother anyone if you went. I want to go biking.”

“Sure but if you lose it, the deposit you paid won’t be given back.”

 “Got it.” Harry nodded. said “Bye.” And he turned around head back inside once the his bike was safely in the shed.

*

When he was done he noticed it was almost one and he hadn’t eaten anything. And he could smell the aroma of tomatoes and cheese wafting from the house, possibly pasta or pizza. He wondered if Liam was cooking and he might steal a plate off of him. He usually didn’t like cooking and always took advantage when Liam made something tomato’s and cheese, and Louis loved it.

“Hey Liam,” He said as he entered the kitchen. “Please say that you have enough of that delicious smelling meal you’re cooking because…” The rest of the sentence died on his tongue when he realized that it Harry and not Liam.

“You’re not Liam. Forget I said anything.” Louis said a little annoyed at himself. He’s trying to be a professional about Harry being here but he seems to be fumbling and tripping over his own feet while he knows how to walk.

“I’ve got enough.”

“No, no that would be unprofessional.” Louis said already trying to leave but Harry stopped him.

“I’ll tell no one.”

“No really I shouldn’t.” He said holding his hands up but his stomach had other ideas. It growled noisily and quite loudly too.

“I think you should. Come on.”  Harry said and dipped the spoon into the tomato sauce he was making. “ Taste this.” He cupped a hand under the spoon and walked towards Louis.Louis didn’t budge, he let Harry feed him.

It tasted so incredibly delicious, he could taste the tomato exploding in his mouth and he could taste every spice in there, Rosemary, basil and thyme… ~~~~

“God.” Louis said swallowing “It’s really good.”

“Guess you’ll be eating with me then.”

Louis smiled and sighed “If you don’t mind me being here and sharing your food.”

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again looking surprised.

“What?”

“I just realised I don’t know your name.”

 “I just realised I don’t know your name.”

“Louis.”

Harry nodded “It fits you.”

“Thanks.” Louis said and followed Harry back to the stove. There was only a pot of sauce so Louis was getting a bit suspicious at what exactly they would eat when he saw that the oven was on and working.

“What’s in there?” Louis asked?

“Little pizza dough balls with cheese in them.” Harry said as he lifted the pot of sauce and poured the contents into a ceramic container and placed it on the table. “Can you take them out? They should be done by now.”

Louis did as he was told and took them out to placing them on the table. “So what now?”

“Now?” Harry repeated “Now we take a little ball dip it in the tomato sauce and eat.”

Louis followed harry his lead and dipped on of the little cheese filled balls into the sauce and right there he decided that this would his new favourite food.

“I really hate to quote a Miley Cyrus movie but this is amazeballs.”

Harry laughed at the comment. “I know all Facebook food is amazing, even if most of them are a little greasy.”

“Ah Facebook food, cooking shows are everywhere.”

“Yes they are and I really don’t mind.”

“I just love the whole social media. I keep up with everything.”

“Just everything, friends, latest music and stuff like that. I kind of life away from everyone and everything so internet is a god sent sometimes.”

“Yeah that’s right I used it a lot on tour.” Harry said “Calling family and friends and such. Thanks by the way for the nice compliment yesterday.”

Louis had to think for a moment but when he remembered his cheeks flamed. “You’re welcome.” He said looking almost as red as the tomato sauce.

“No need to get so red. It came at the right moment I needed that.”

Louis smiled “I meant it you know. You should have won the x factor boybands never ever succeed like see what happen to the wanted they didn’t even last 6 months, I mean if you won, the x factor would at least be proud that you won.”

“Thanks Louis. That’s really nice of you to say all that.”

“I mean look at you now you’re touring the world looks you still kind of won even if you didn’t win.”

Harry nodded stuffing his face with another cheeseball covered in tomato sauce.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be talking about it. I’m treating you like a normal person damn it and not asking about anything related to your career.”

Harry laughed “You can if you want to. As long as you don’t tell the press where I am or stuff I tell you that is like behind the scene’s its fine. You don’t seem the type to go and tell everyone.”

Its true Louis wasn’t that type of person he hated disloyal people with a passion and wished to never be like them.

“You sure?” Louis asked

“A hundred percent.” Harry said.

“Okay so I’ve been wondering about this for a long time but, why on earth did you get a butterfly tattooed on your stomach?”

Harry burst out laughing “I give you free rein on asking me anything you want to know and you ask me this?”

“We’ll I find it peculiar that a good looking young man like yourself would get a tattoo of a giant insect on his stomach.”

“You have a bird on you arm.” Harry said pointing at his arm “That’s also an animal.”

“But not an insect.” Louis said “I mean is there a reason behind it?”

“It represents every way of having butterflies in your stomach the ones when you’re in love but also the ones when you take a step every from up the stairs expecting one more step when there is none and there is a moment of sick and cold surprise. So mostly emotion.”

Louis made a considering noise “I never thought about it like that.”

“I just told the artist what I wanted it to represent and he did the butterfly.”

“That sound so risky.”

“It was a little risky to be honest.”

“Like don’t you have to appear a certain way in public? Like doesn’t your management choose how your look?” Louis asked intrigued by this little conversation.

“Well in a way they do but only in appearance like shows they have a large closet and I choose what to wear.”

“That must be annoying.”

“Not that much. I’m really used to it.”

Louis was already thinking of another question when his phone started ringing.

“Hold on.” He told harry.

“Liam hi.” Louis greeted.

“Hi Lou, Look I’ve got a great idea come on here please?”

Where?”

“Desk.” Liam said and hang up

“Sorry Harry I’m being summoned, time for me to get to work again.”

Harry nodded in understanding and Louis helped him clear the table, putting the stuff they used in the washer before leaving, wondering what on earth Liam was talking about.

“Louis?” Harry said right before he left.

“Yes?”

“You have tomato sauce on your face.”

Louis’ eyes went big. “Where?” he asked letting go of the door and swiping away the sauce on his face but completely missing.

“Wait, you’re doing it wrong.” Harry said and walked over.

He lifted his hand swiped with is thumb the few splatters of sauce way and while harry was doing that Louis was looking at Harry’s focused eyes. His green eyes focused on Louis’ cheek and when he successfully got all of the sauce of Harry smiled and said “All gone. You’re back to you pretty self.”

Louis didn’t really know how to answer so turned around and shouted thanks over his shoulder. Harry Styles had just called him pretty.

*

“Let’s do the selfie wall.”

“What?”

“Let’s do the selfie wall, I think it’s a great idea. It’ll attract alot of younger people and overall there’ll be more social media coverage.”

Louis sighed “I know but isn’t it weird to introduce it now? I mean there is literally nobody here.”

“I know but it’s a great idea.”

Louis nodded “Yeah let’s try it, might want to get a notice board for somewhere in here.”

“I’ll go get it.” Liam said immediately and stood up from his desk chair scraping against the floor.

Louis cringed and relaxed. Liam always did this and Louis always had this jumpy reaction.

“Sorry.” Liam said and kissed him on the forehead as he passed Louis on the way out ~~.~~ A little over the top for most people who are friends, but not for them. Liam and Louis have known each other for almost 20 years now and they have gotten as close as brothers. Louis sees Liam as a brother and he knew it was mutual. So this was completely normal behaviour for them.

 “Bye.” Louis said as Liam left.

“Bye.” Liam answered. “Hey Harry.” He said when he passed the man. And Louis turned around at the mention of the name. Harry had just come out the kitchen and smiled at Louis as he took the stairs to his room.

And for the hundred time Louis wondered why on earth Harry was here.

*

Later that day when he had finished cleaning the stalls he opened his Iphone and went on twitter to look at the news he had missed.

_“Harry Styles boke up with Kendall Jenner.”_

_“Hendall is officially over.”_

_“Harry Styles returned to the land of single men.”_

He’s single? Harry Styles is single?

Millions of questions raced through his head. And all of them burned with curiosity he needed to know more.

He clicked on the first decent looking article and read.

_“Harry Styles was seen leaving the house of the eldest Jenner much too soon. Since they apparently had finally decided to film an episode with the heartthrob. He apparently had a row with her and left the house. Some even say he went back to the UK but nobody really knows where his is now. He wasn’t seen in London nor LA._

_Harry and Kendall had been dating on and off for a good year now but now it seemed to be more serious. Going on a family vacation and all that jazz. But no, things just don’t work out for this couple.”_

Rebecca pushed the phone out of his hand and it hit the straw covered ground and Louis groaned.

“Really Bec?” He asked the horse, “This is actually a very interesting turn of events you know?”

The horse shook her head but kept standing so close to Louis. “I know baby. You want a hug.”

Louis threw his arms around the house and it let his head rest against her shoulder. “My little Beccy.”

When he let her go she moved back again and Louis picked up his phone and stared at the picture of a performing Harry and even though he was here he felt like Harry became a bigger mystery than before.

*

It had been three days since Harry had talked to Louis. And Louis was starting to think that he might have said something wrong. Harry had always been friendly to Louis, he even got to ask a tattoo question. Harry bloody Styles had shared a meal with him. And now Louis felt like he didn’t even exist anymore. He kept to himself walking around with a notebook and sitting outside to write something down every few minutes. If it had been anyone else Louis might have assumed that they were writing in their diary, but it being a popstar Louis only thought about new songs. He’ll have to find out in a year, since there will be a new album in a month or something like that. He hardly thought anything written now would even make it on an album that is due in less than 4 weeks.

The man rode the bike a lot too and that had taken Louis by surprise. He never picked harry for a biking type of person with his giraffe legs and gold boots but still every afternoon Harry left with the bike and rode for a good 2 hours and came back and Louis always saw because he was working in the garden or had the early shift and saw him leave. The first day when he saw Harry arrive back was when he and Liam had been playing in the fountain. Splashing each other with their water, filling them from the fountain and running around to garden and hoping to get the other soaked. It was already really warm like the weather report had said. 20°C and rising to 28°C for next week.

When the fun ended Louis and Liam were completely soaked. They looked around, happy that nobody had come by. Harry saw them and watched them for a minute before laughing a little but he left when Louis straddled Liam and emptied his bottle all over him.

The garden was starting to look absolutely gorgeous again. Being able to take care of it every day did it good. Flowers bloomed and the berry bushes had lots of berries in them and there were strawberries all over the place. Whenever Harry thinks Louis isn’t looking, he plucks a few to eat. And Louis thought that was one of the cutest thing he’d ever seen the man do. Subtly watching to see if Louis was busy before bending to pluck the berries. He’d even have a giggle over the naughty little expression Harry wore whenever he did that.

“Harry’s taking strawberries again?” Liam asked when Louis started laughing and nodded.

“Yes, does he ever ask for strawberries?” He said holding out his hand for the water Liam was drinking from.

“No just normal food stuff.”

Liam usually did the groceries for the house’s kitchen so that was still fully stocked. But now that Louis knew harry never asked for strawberries he took the initiative to go ahead and pick some to put in a bowl in the fridge with Harry’s name written on it.

The next day he found the bowl empty and washed. Louis smiled to himself and decided that he might have to fill it again. That was the second day that Harry hadn’t even talked to him but they had communicated with strawberries and on the evening of the third day Louis saw that as a small victory.

*

“It’s going to be 26°C tomorrow.” Liam informed Louis. “We’ll have to water the horses.”

Louis nodded but then it hit him. “How was the date last night?” He asked Liam enthusiastically. He was more excited about Liam’s love life than his own. There wasn’t really one to talk about.

Liam rolled his eyes “I had hoped you’d forgot, but it was good. I had fun.”

“You had fun? Tell me more!”

“She was okay, I had a great time. We went for ice cream and a walk after.”

“Oh ice cream.” Louis said “I want ice cream.”

“And we arranged another date.”

“I knew it! I knew she would go on a second date. Sophia might have been dating other boys in school but she never forgot you.”

“Louiieeeee please.” Liam whined

“What? I can’t help it that you always fall for those in a bad relationship. I can’t help that you like being a knight in shining armour for a princes who’s already with another prince.”

“Shut up Louis.” Liam said his feathers ruffled, “At least I have a date. Can’t say the same about you.”

Louis’ face turned sour. “I know, there’s no need to highlight that part of my pathetic life.”

“Hi Harry.” Liam said smiling at the man walking past.

“Oh hi I didn’t think there would be anyone here. It’s past 10 pm.”

For some reason it’s really hard to be professional in front of Harry for both Louis and Liam apparently. He’s just so young and close to their age. Both Liam and Louis are 27 and Harry is 25 and it’s just that it feels like they’re hanging out.

“Yeah we got stuck talking.” Louis said and waited for Liam to say something. But instead he was back on his phone texting Sophia. “Even if I’m the only one doing the talking.”

Harry looked at Louis not quite understanding what the man was talking about.

“He’s talking to his date on the phone and pretending that he doesn’t really care about it but he does.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? You two aren’t together?”

Liam looked up “Why does everyone keep asking that?”

“No we’re not together, he’s like my brother.” Louis said with a laugh.

“But you guys are all over each other.” Harry said. “You were rolling over the ground yesterday, like really all over each other.”

“We were having a water fight.” Louis said “And Liam thought he’d won, I just proved him wrong. But I understand the confusion, it isn’t the first time we’ve heard that.”

“More like the hundred time.” Liam mumbled in the back. “But yeah we are a little all over each other, that’s true. We just hang out here all the time and there’s not many our age here.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Well Liam good luck on you date then?”

“Thanks Harry.” Liam said a little red in the face.

Harry kept smiling, his eyes traveling back to Louis “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Louis replied with a smile. He walked back to the counter, taking his seat behind it and took out his phone, listening for the sound of Harry going back to his room.

*

The next day Louis had a desk day but Harry decided differently.

“Hi.” He said startling Louis. “Why are you inside? It’s really hot today.”

Louis looked up. Harry wasn’t wearing a shirt and his tattoos were highlighted by his pale skin.

“Outside, it’s like really warm.” Harry continued.

“Yes I know, I do have a B&B to run you know.”

“But I wanted to go horseback riding and Liam said you’re the only one who does that. So here I am.” He said grinning.

Louis looked at him already knowing that he’d never get done with his work. “Let’s go then.”

*

Louis was just finishing up when harry arrived dressed a little better than before. He had been wearing a pair of bright yellow shorts that Louis had some trouble with. He couldn’t look away and it had been that bad that harry had asked if there was something wrong with them. Louis had given the perfect answer.

“Absolutely not but you’ll want to be wearing tight fitting jeans or some sort of leggings. It’s just easier to move around in, on the horse when you’re wearing something long and form fitting.” Harry nodded “and you might want to get a shirt that’s white and not black or you’ll be too hot and trust me I know. I do this walk a lot and it’s almost unbearable when it 16°C and it’s ten more now so.”

“Okay.” Harry said and made a beeline for his room.

“Is this better?” he asked Louis, spinning around to let him see Harry from every angle. He’s wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. He was also wearing his gold boots. Louis loved them, they looked even better on him than in the picture that he saw online. But the thing to top off his look was the cowboy hat he had on. “I figured that you might be right about the sun. Do you like the hat?”

“It looks very good on you.” Louis said coughing. He felt a little overwhelmed with how good Harry looked.

“Thanks, how about the jeans? They aren’t black.”

“That’s great Harry you’ll be glad that you didn’t put on black ones. Come on, time the get you on your horse.”

He brought Rebecca to Harry. She is the nicest horse Louis ever had. She would never do a thing to any of the guests, not even the annoying kids that would grab her mane and pull. She just didn’t care.

“Have you ever ridden before?”

Harry was silent for a few moments his eyes shining but answered “No I have not.”

Louis nodded and explains the basics to Harry.

How to hold the reins, not to let the horse eat anything that Louis didn’t approve of first. “And please don’t run. You’ll probably panic and the horse will feel it and run even faster.”

“Okay. No running.”

“Okay time to get on.” Louis said and instructed Harry to grab the saddle and just climb up, which he did and wasn’t as clumsy as most people were.

“Great.” Louis said and walked over to his own horse. He got on, settling nicely and turned his head to Harry “Let’s go.”

He gave Penelope a friendly nudge with his heel and she started walking. He waited for Harry to follow him but he didn’t.

“How do you start?” He asked a little lost and Louis slumped forward laughing a little.

“You press you heel into the horse. Like this.” He said and nudged Penelope again. “See?”

Harry managed to get the horse moving and they were off. It was still early but the sun was shining and it was already getting hot. They took the road; there wasn’t any traffic which was normal for this time of year. Not many people passed here, it’s really in the middle of nowhere.

“So,” Louis said after a bit. “Have you been enjoying your vacation?”

Harry nodded “Yes I have actually. It’s exactly what I needed.”

“I glad you are having fun here.”

“Me too. It’s just so relaxing not to have to do something and to go horseback riding. Back home I would have never been able to do that.”

“How come?”

“They would want to take a picture and scream and just be hectic. The horse would probably kick a fan in the face.”

“That’s sad.”

Harry nodded “But it does have some advantages. Like getting to attend all kinds of parties and being offered free stuff. That’s all great, it’s just that like I already said, you don’t know who your friend is and who isn’t. People get used and its all for the profit of their products.” Harry sighed, “I just needed a break.”

“Well, now you’re having one, and no one will bother you here.”

They kept on walking for a bit until halfway into their journey, Louis decided that the horses deserved a break, it’s hot for them too. Louis as always brought a few bottles of water. He used to bring more in the beginning but after coming here more than once he found a river and he let the horses drink from it.

They had gone a little into the meadows that surrounded the place and Louis threw out a blanket so he and Harry could sit and have a bit of a break too, and enjoy the sun. He let harry sit down and went looking for the wild strawberries that he knew were here so that he could take some back for Harry.

He was walking back to their little spot when he froze in place by what he saw. Harry was stretching; his arms reaching above his head and bending his torso left and right that a sliver of skin was visible. He sighed and threw his cowboy hat down, his hair falling down in a cascade of beautiful curls. His hands went to the hem of his shirt and he began taking off his shirt, giving Louis a full view of his toned abdomen, his muscles flexing with the movement, which left Louis a little breathless. He threw the shirt onto the blanket and turned to Louis, smirking at his reaction.

Louis mentally shook himself but god Harry was fit. He wanted to lick his abs but refrained from doing so and just walked over to Harry who had been waiting for him to come back.

“It’s hot isn’t it?” Harry said to Louis, not really expecting a reply but Louis still gave him one.

“Yeah it is.” Walking up to him, Louis said. “I got you something.”

“What is it?” Harry asked and Louis held out his palm.

“Open your hand.” He instructed and Harry held up his large palm. Louis let the wild strawberries fall onto Harry’s hand. “I know you like them.” Louis explained. “Thought you might want some.”

“Thanks Louis.” Harry said and popped one into his mouth. “They’re so sweet.”

“I thought they might be better than those at the house.”

“You were the one who left that bowl in the fridge.” Harry said like he had just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

“I saw you sneaking some with you.” It was quite endearing but Louis didn’t say that. Maybe he should have. “I just filled the bowl so you won’t feel like you can’t eat them. They’re there to be eaten.”

“Thanks Louis.” Harry said again.

“You’re welcome Harry.” He said and sat down on the blanket to take off his shoes. Louis liked feeling the grass underneath his feet. Harry sat down next to him and stared out in front of him. Looking at the beautiful view they had from here. There were fields and meadows all around them and a little further there would be the sea but it can’t be seen from where they are. Harry looked around and Louis looked at Harry. He seemed to be at peace, taking in their surroundings and listening to nature. Even Louis could hear nature’s sounds if he listened hard enough, the sound of the water in the little river and the birds whistling.

“If you look right there.” Louis said while pointing so Harry could see look in the right direction, “You can see the B&B” It had taken Louis a lot of time to find it but he did. So whenever he came here he could show them where they were or give the guest a sense of direction.

“Oh, we walked a long way.” Harry said finally seeing it himself.

“We did.” Louis concluded “Or the horses did at least, we were riding them.”

Harry laughed and shuffled to lie down on the blanket. His torso stretched allowing a perfect view for Louis.

God Louis wasn’t strong enough for this and he was starting to feel like it had been too long since he had been shagged.

“I wish I had some sunscreen it’s like really warm today. I’m probably going to burn.” Louis said. His arms were pale and not at all good at getting a pretty tan. “You don’t have that problem you’re already tan.” He said pointing at Harry’s stomach.

“I did go to the US for three weeks before this. Got some time there to get a little colour.” He said.

“Right. On the yacht.” Louis said “You and Kendall.”

“Yeah me and Kendall.” Harry said dismissively.

Louis wanted to ask if they were still together because that was all that had been over the Internet the last few months. The question burned on his tongue but he restrained himself, or not.

“Are you still together with her?” The question shot out of his mouth even before he knew he was going to ask it. “Oh I’m sorry, I mean you don’t have answer that.”

Harry laughed. “It’s okay and I never was with her.” He said turning around and pointedly looking at Louis “She wasn’t really my type.”

Louis stayed quiet but Harry apparently wanted to know some stuff too.

“How about you?” He asked.

“I’m single.” Louis said, “Not many hot young men around here.”

“Good to know.” Harry said and turned and lay on his side so he could look at Louis.

Louis laughed “And why is that?”

“Might set you up with a friend. What about Nick Grimshaw? Is that someone you’d go for?” Harry asked teasingly and Louis just laughed. But still felt a little disappointed that Harry wasn’t into him.

“Okay, okay the sun is getting to you.” Louis said with a laugh. “We’d better go.”

They packed up and went back to their horses, this time Harry walked closer to Louis than usual. But nobody would hear Louis complain.

*

When they finally returned Louis quickly got the horse more water to drink since it was so warm. Harry hadn’t bothered putting his shirt back on and Louis had been throwing glances at him ever few minutes. The gods were testing him and Louis was having a hard time. Harry also helped Louis to put the saddles back where they belonged and overall help with the cleaning up.

“Thanks for today.” Harry had said leaning against the stable. “I had a lovely time.”

Louis smiled “I’m glad you had a good time. It was nice seeing you that relaxed.”

Harry smiled and just kept looking at Louis. His eyes swept over Louis’ face when they stopped on his hair. Harry lifted his hand and plucked some straw out of Louis’ hair.

“There you go.” Harry murmured standing so close to Louis that he could feel the pull. He wanted to lean in closer. He wanted Harry to lean in and place his hand on Louis jaw cupping his cheek. He wanted to be kissed by Harry but nothing happened. Harry is straight and was just staring at him when he leaned in for a fraction and Louis’ heartbeat quickened but Harry stepped back and thanked Louis again for the nice day.

When harry had left Louis slumped against the stable where harry had been standing and looked up to the sky and it hit Louis that he was completely fucked.

*

That evening when he went home he found out that he couldn’t stop think about Harry. He would close his eyes and see the man smiling at him. As he undressed he had images flying inside his head. Images of Harry with the cowboy hat lifting those saddles and his hands that came so close to where Louis had wanted them but left so fast. He got into bed drawing the covers over his sunburned body and looked at the ceiling. He was truly and completely fucked.

*

The next morning Louis had the late shift so he woke up around 10 am with a full hard on. Harry had been on his mind all night and when he finally fell asleep he dreamed about the man. Harry on the horse his bare back moving with the gentle sway of the animal between his legs. The image of him stretching and Harry’s big hands. The one he wanted on his body. Louis was horny but needed to get up and start work.

He sighed and got out of bed, going straight for the shower. He looked outside when he passed the window and yes it was still beautiful and hot outside. The sun was shining and there were no clouds. Not even a tiny puff, it was all clear, a perfect blue sky.

In the shower he got the water as hot as he wanted and it didn’t take long for him to get his hand around his cock. It twitched eagerly and Louis squeezed himself a little.

“God.” Louis moaned and leaned against the wall, it had really been too long. He finished within 5 minutes, his cum washing away with the water. He caught his breath and quickly finished his shower.

When he got out he looked at his phone. Liam has been sending him texts all morning.

_“Harry was here looking for you. I told him you’d be here around 10?”_

_“You know that boy really wants to see you, he passed here twice looking at the desk every single time.”_

_“Louis what did you do to that boy?”_

Louis had a ridiculous smile on his face and replied. _“I’m coming”_

*

“Hi.” Louis greeted sitting down. “How was breakfast?”

“Great, much too early.”

“So what are you doing today?” Louis asked, “It’s going to be hot again, I feel like having a barbeque.”

“We could.” Liam said “I still need to go to the grocery shop.”

“Let’s have a barbeque.” Louis suggested. “We should ask Harry if he wants to join. It would be sad to see him sitting all alone eating something else. I’ll go ask him.”

He went outside thinking Harry would be outside with this beautiful weather but he didn’t find him. He went looking for the bike, maybe Harry had taken it with him and had gone biking, but even the bike was still in its place. He wondered if it would be weird to go look for him in his room. He’d probably be there but still he was a guest.

Louis decided that Harry was still a guest and that he would be lonely if he didn’t ask him to join them and that that was more important than some feeling that told Louis it might be a little unprofessional. And who was he kidding professionalism had jumped out of the window as soon as he and Harry ate those fantastic cheese balls.

He went back inside and climbed up the stairs. Liam had already left for the shops so Louis would have to text him if Harry wanted something. He stepped onto the second floor and went to Harry’s room. He was about to knock when he heard Harry’s voice.

“No I’m not coming back.” He heard Harry say.

There was a pause and again Harry said something. “I’m not doing that anymore. I’m done. No more hiding or fake dating.”

“No, no you listen. I’m done being your puppet and letting you pull my strings whenever you wanted but that is over. I’m going. Bye.” He said and the room fell silent.

Louis was starting to feel awkward just standing there and was debating if he should knock or just leave and come back in an hour when the door opened.

“Louis?” Harry asked questioningly “What-?”

“That sounded bad.” Louis said not wanting to try and hide anything. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I wanted to ask you something and I heard the yelling and… Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Harry looked at him still a little puzzled but asked him to come into his room anyway.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“I’m okay.” Louis said watching Harry sit down on the bed “Are you?”

Harry shook his head “They’re angry because I’m missing appearances and no one knows where I am.”

“Why would you ignore appearances? Your fans have probably been excited about this day for months.” Louis said a little taken aback by Harry’s attitude towards the people who made him rich.

“No, Louis its not like that.” He said “Date appearances. I had a scheduled date with Karen Gillian. I’m apparently a huge Doctor Who fan and I asked her on a date.”

“What is so bad about that?”

“She’s not my type.” Harry said again.

“Then what is your type?” Louis said humouring him because Harry needed to stop being so vague.

Harry looked up and had this pained face that Louis didn’t know what it meant. There were a million thoughts flying across Harry’s face changing his expressions, until he became certain and sure of himself. Harry stood up and walked over to Louis and leaned down to whisper into Louis his ear.

“You are.”

Those two words made static rush to Louis’ head; his heart beating double and he must have even stopped breathing for a second. But he couldn’t think about his body’s complications for another moment because Harry had bent down and kissed him.

Although Louis’s entire body is vibrating with what is happening, this kiss is soft and really sweet. He thought Harry was this confident man that had his life in his hands and knew where he was going, but actually he was incredibly shy and he could feel it through the kiss. Harry wasn’t completely sure of himself, but Louis wasn’t having any of that. He let his hands that had taken their place on Harrys hips travel to his back and pulled him in, closer to Louis so their chests are pressed together.  And that seemed to encourage Harry. He walked Louis back against the door and kissed Louis a little harder. But Louis was getting a little overwhelmed and it seemed Harry did too because he pulled away, his breathe a little erratic.

“I’m,” He said not really getting the words out right. “I want to say sorry for jumping on you like this, but the thing is I’m not.”

Louis started laughing. First in little bursts and then full on laughing. Harry was still leaning against the door, his hands above Louis’ head. He leaned his head down, a smile grazing his face.

“I’m not sorry either.” Louis said “In fact that was one of my teenage boy dreams come true so don’t you worry.”

This time Harry laughed. “I’m glad I could be of service.” He said.

Louis just looked at him, looked at his eyes the blue-ish green shining with emotion. His face burning with contained excitement. And Louis felt completely overwhelmed.

“This doesn’t happen in real life.” Louis said, a heavy breath falling from his lips. “It just doesn’t.” he said.

“But it just did so…” Harry said.

“I know.” Louis replied and started laughing again. Christ what was wrong with him. “I need to go.” He said. “I need to start getting the food ready for the barbeque.”

“I’ll help.” Harry said “I’m good at chopping vegetables.”

“Come on.” Louis said and walked out of Harry’s room, heading downstairs. Just as they were reaching the lower level, Louis saw that there was someone standing at the desk area. Probably a passer by wanting a room for tonight.

Louis went into professional mode immediately. Welcoming them to the Ship&Compass.

He stood behind the desk and asked how he could help them. Harry standing a little sheepish behind him.

The woman was asking if there were any rooms left when there was a scream from the entrance of the house.

“Oh my god.” The teenage girl gasped and was staring at Harry. “You are Harry Styles.”

And just like that Louis’ professionalism had kicked in and so did Harry’s. He put on a big smile and walked over to the girl.

“Hello.” He said and both Louis and the mother of the girl were staring at them. “And who are you?” Harry asked her.

“Melanie.” She said “My name’s Melanie.”

“Well Melanie, you seem to recognise me. Are you a fan?” He asked her. She nodded and was looking at him with big eyes. Louis wondered if he looked like that the day he checked Harry in. He hoped not but probably did.

“Yes, I was at your concert in London like a few months ago.”

“Really now? Did you have a good time?”

She nodded once again, Louis thought her head might fall of from the intensity of the shake. “You have no idea.”

Harry laughed “Well do you want a picture?” He asked her kindly.

“Oh yes!” she said and Harry went to stand next to her. She already had her phone in her hand and Harry leaned in for a few selfies. One with just his hand around her waist and a normal one where their faces were squeezed into the frame. The last one was where the girl, Melanie, threw her arms around Harry and kissed him on his cheek. And just like that Louis felt jealous. He felt genuinely jealous and it scared him a little that he was already feeling this way. He had barely kissed the guy.

“There you go.” Harry said laughing “Hope you are happy with them.”

“Of course!” She said. “I couldn’t be more happier.”

“That’s great.” Harry said “But can I ask you a favour?”

Melanie nodded again

“Would you mind waiting before posting them? I’m here on a holiday and don’t want people to find out.”

“No of course not.” She said. “I’m just really happy I got to meet you.”

They kept talking and the woman turned back to Louis and resumed their conversation. But Louis looked at the computer there had been one booking after Harrys. The one after harry was for next month and that would be the two rooms the opposite side of Harry’s. He though one of those might be good of them. Not too close to the other guest and enough space for 2 people to sleep in. It was kind of perfect for the mother-daughter pair.

“Of course it’s just for one night. We’re just passing through.”

Louis invited them to their barbeque and Melanie really wanted to go seeing as Harry Styles would also be there. And their breakfast was also handled pretty quickly since they would be leaving very soon in the morning.

Louis nodded. “If you follow me, I’ll lead you to your room.”

Melanie thanked Harry again for the photos and waved goodbye. She soon followed Louis and her mother to their room.

*

When Louis came back he found Harry still sitting there, waiting for him. He looked at Louis and smiled.

“It’s so weird seeing you do that.” Louis said still looking at Harry who was playing with his phone. “I know you’re famous, it does cross my mind sometimes but I never really saw it. Like in real life.”

“Imagine being me.” Harry said standing up and pocketing his phone “And actually have strangers scream at you.”

Harry turned his gaze at Louis. He was standing there like a little boy. Hands behind his back and swaying from left to right.

“Did you see how that girl looked at me?” He asked Louis.

“Yes?”

“The first time you saw me you looked exactly the same.”

“No, I did not.” Louis said astonished, “Please tell me I didn’t have that crazy look on my face the entire time.”

“No, just the first moment of surprise I think.” Harry said leaning over the counter. “But you didn’t act on it.”

“No I’m a professional.” Or he at least tried to be one.

Harry smiled at Louis and stood back up straight “Shouldn’t we be chopping vegetables right now?”

“Oh yes.” Louis said “Off to the kitchen.”

*

They had cut up some tomatoes and made a salad. There were still some bell pepper left so Louis decided that those could be cut up to since they would go bad in a few days.

Louis was just finishing the last one when Liam came bursting through the door with two plastic bags in his hands.

“Hiya.” He said dropping the groceries on the table.

Harry was sitting with his head on the table, having just finished cutting up his vegetables. He was looking outside. But when the groceries hit the table he turned around and looked at Liam.

“Hi Liam.” Harry said and stood up. “I’m seeing something I like in those bags.” He opened one of the bags and there were some crisps in there and Harry asked if he could open it.

“Sure.” Louis answered; he’d be eating some of them too.

“Louis can I have a word?” Liam asked walking over to him.

Louis nodded “Sure.” Harry had caught on and left the kitchen with the bag of crisps in his hands.

“I was wondering if I could invite Sophia over tonight.” Liam said a little hesitant. “She doesn’t know who Harry is or at least I think she doesn’t but she would never go and tell anyone.”

“Liam.” Louis said “You know I would never make a fuss about you wanting to bring your date, but make sure she doesn’t go and post a picture of him somewhere.”

Liam nodded “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll make sure she doesn’t.”

He turned around and left, satisfied.

Louis finished cutting up the last vegetable and started putting them into bowls to get out of the refrigerator when the barbeque would actually begin. It was only midday right now and since Louis wasn't really hungry yet, he decided to go out for a bit.

He could see Liam trying to explain his situation to Harry. His face expressing all seriousness and when Liam concluded his story Harry started laughing.

"Thanks man." Liam answered and reached for his phone in his pocket, probably already sending Sophia an invitation for tonight.

Louis wondered if the last date was just as good as the one before. But it must have been since Liam wanted to ask her to come here.

Harry was lying down again in the middle of the garden a blanket spread on the grass. He had taken off his grey t-shirt and was sunbathing in his tiny yellow swim shorts. Louis might not even get to him; he might sit on the edge of the fountain and just watch Harry. But he had work and even though he wanted to join Harry badly he need to mow the grass. They had gotten incredibly long and Louis just hated mowing that so he always left it till the last possible moment. He brought out the lawnmower from the barn and started it with a loud splutter. He went to the barn next to the stables and climbed into the mower, starting it with a stutter.

Harry had of course heard that Louis was sitting on a giant grass mower and was watching him the entire time. Louis always tried to do it orderly whenever he did mow the grass. He’d start at the left side and work his way to the right went from the first line to the second to return and so on. But on his return he could see harry watching him. He waved and Harry waved back.

"Why are you so busy?" Harry asked, "It's too hot."

"Thanks for calling me hot, but there is work to be done and I think I might have broken the machine if I waited any longer.” He shouted over the load roar of the motor. He made another turn, driving away from Harry.

"I meant the weather." Harry shouted.

"I know" Louis called back, smiling over his shoulder.

When Louis was done with his task, he went to the little horse field and filled their water. He used the long garden hose to fill the trough. Harry had been right, it was to hot to be working, maybe a break would be a good idea.

As the water filled Louis took of his shirt and soaked it into the water trough. He was too hot. He placed his wet shirt on his neck and when the water trough was filled he returned the hose to it rightful place.

He didn't want to have to do anything if he was honest. He just wanted to lie down and have a swim or something in a nice pool.

When he turned around, he saw Harry leaning on the fence, his long hair in a bun and holding a bottle of water.

Louis walked over to him “You need to hydrate.” He said “Don’t want to faint or anything.”

Louis grabbed the bottle “Me? Faint? Never.” He said but still took a long swig. He needed that.

“How warm is it anyway? Did the weather forget they were in England?”

Harry giggled at the comment. “It’s almost 28°c. We’re in the middle of a heat wave. Or the beginning. I think my phone said it would be like a max of 36°c in a week or something.”

Louis groaned. “There won’t be anything that I can do in this weather without having to stop every hour or so. I really can’t handle the heat when I’m working.” He leaned against the fence.

“Come on.” Harry said. “Time to rest.”

Louis took another long swig from the bottle of water and then followed Harry back to the terrace. Harry had placed a blanket on the ground with a bowl of fruit on the middle of it.

“I didn’t know you were that into healthy food.” Louis said

“I’m not, not really. I just believe in taking care of my body. Speaking of that, I need some suntan lotion.”

Harry grabbed the bottle and poured at little onto his palm. It seemed to be oil instead of the white stuff. He started rubbing it over his arms first then his chest and legs.

He looked absolutely radiant and Louis kind of really liked the oily look on harry.    

Harry turned around and looked at Louis “Could you please do my back?”

Louis didn’t need to be asked twice. He took the bottle. Harry turned around and Louis faced Harry’s back.

“Not too much. It’s really covering with a little too.”

He looked at it for a second but then poured a little into his hand and just like Harry had instructed, he rubbed it over his own hands before setting them on Harry’s back.

The skin was warm and soft. But that might have been the oil Louis was using. He rubbed in circles hoping he had covered everything evenly. He once went sun tanning with like a spray suntan lotion and burned in stripes because the bottle said it’d be okay just to spray and not to rub it in.

Harry’s back was tense, and Louis could tell. As soon as he approached the neck he could feel the hard muscles.

“You’re really tense.” Louis said pressing them a bit in hopes of trying to loosen them.

“Work.” Harry said as an explanation. Louis went to work on the muscles wanting to help. He kneaded and pushed but almost froze when Harry moaned a little.

“I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m fine.” He said coughing a little. “Just a sensitive area.”

“Oh.” Louis said and turned a little red in the face.

Harry turned around too looking at Louis that was looking down.

Harry was a little affected by the massage adjusting himself and tying to go unnoticed. But Louis did notice and liked his lips. Harry will always be a mystery.

Louis coughed and smeared the rest of the product on his own body when Harry uttered. “Your turn.” He didn’t even let Louis protest. “Yes, you need some, you burn easily.”

Harry had remembered.

Louis lay down on his belly and let Harry do whatever he wanted. He could feel Harry’s hands rubbing and pressing over his back in gentle and pleasurable circles.

Harry’s hands were big and just a little rough. Louis loved it. He got goosebumps within the first few seconds.

“This smells really good.” Louis mumbled with his eyes closed.

“I know.” Harry replied. “My hairdresser said it’s amazing for hair too but I think you should probably use it for just your skin.”

Louis just let it happen. It had been a long time since he had a nice back rub and he enjoyed it, besides Harry didn’t mind doing it.

Louis fell asleep and he didn’t even register it. One moment he was really enjoying the little back rub and the next he was out cold.

Harry had to wake him because like he said, he burned easily and he was beginning to burn at that moment.

“Lou.” He said softly. “Wake up.”

Louis pinched his eyes and yawned looking up into the bright sun, Harry’s face hovering above him.

“Your back is looking a little burned. Don’t think the oil was the enough for you.” Harry said.

Louis turned around reaching for his wet shirt that had already dried a big amount. It was slightly damp. He pulled it back on “All covered. Thanks for waking me. That would have been a nasty sunburn if I had just slept the day away.”

And then it hit him “I fell asleep. Oh god I’m sorry I just fell asleep on you. You must have magic hands.”

“That’s alright Louis.” Harry smiled. “I’ve fallen asleep in worse places than that.”

They were silent for a moment and then Louis said. “We really need a pool.”

“Yes you do.” Harry agreed.

“We are going through a heat wave.” Louis said convincing himself that yes he needed a little pool.  “Doesn’t need to be very big.”

“Not at all.” Harry agreed.

“Just enough to cool down.”

“And.” Liam said walking over from the terrace “It will be hot for at least 2 more weeks.”

*

Louis hadn’t even for a moment thought he would buy the pool. He had sent Liam to buy it and they set it up in half an hour. They used the garden hose to fill it with water. Louis had set it closer to the little field near the back so people wouldn’t be bothered by the noise of people playing in the water. It would take a while to fill but Louis had work to be done. He informed Harry that he would be going back inside and began some paper work at the front desk.

Liam was there too and like they always had, they worked together like a well-oiled machine. Louis did most of the outdoor activities.  When Liam does the billing for clients and making sure the rooms stay clean, like getting a cleaning crew and someone that does all the laundry in high season, the food expenses. Liam is good at that, he’s good with numbers.

Time flew by and before he knew it Louis had worked until 5:30 pm and they needed to start on the food if they all wanted to eat around 6:30 or 7.

It was still hot outside and Harry had been sleeping on the blanket he had laid there. Harry was even more tanned then before. Louis kneeled down to see if he was really sleeping which he was but he wasn’t prepared for how cute Harry looked. He slept with his mouth a little open and was just so relaxed by peaceful expression on his face. It’s a vast difference from when Louis had first seen him.

He had kissed Harry this morning. He still didn’t know what to make of it. But he wanted it to happen again. He stood up and tried to shake this weird squirmy feelings but he knew they weren’t going anywhere soon.

The barbecue hadn’t been used in quite some time so Louis took to cleaning it; he wanted a tasty piece of chicken. He had just finished when Melanie and her mother came back. They had taken two bikes and went to town to have lunch there. And right after them came Liam and Sophia so Louis decided that it would be a good time to wake up Harry. Nobody had noticed that harry was asleep because they were closer to Louis’ house. The barbecue was set in the middle of the garden since Louis didn’t want the smoke getting into the house.

He walked over to Harry, giving him a little nudge “Harry?”

Harry woke quickly, eyes fluttering open and Louis smiled “You might want to get up, we’re about to start dinner and everybody’s here already.”

Harry sat up “Thanks for waking me, I would have slept until morning.”

“No problem.” Louis said getting back up and held out a hand to help Harry up. Harry pulled himself up using the strong hold and knocked right into Louis.

“Oh,” Harry said not making any move to put distance between the two of them. “You’re strong. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh shut up.” Louis smiled at the ground, realizing that they’re hands were still locked together. He stepped back and walked back to the barbeque to start the fire. Harry had followed him standing a little bit behind to watch Louis work. Louis was waiting for most of the little branches to have burned up so the little ambers were still visible before adding the charcoal.

“Your neck is really red.” Harry said. “I should have woken you sooner.”

“I’m fine. I don’t even feel it.” Louis said turning to Harry. “Although I’m really jealous of your pretty tan.”

They were flirting and Louis was enjoying it. He liked flirting with Harry and Harry was grinning at him.

"Well you're really pretty in red." Harry said walking closer to Louis.

"Louis!" Liam shouted and Harry immediately froze in his tracks. Louis smiled and turned around to spot Liam.

"Liam." Louis said when Liam caught up to them. "Do you need some help getting the fire ready?"

Louis pointed at the fire. "Looks like for once I didn't burn anything."

Harry started laughing at the look of amazement on Liam’s face.

"Do you burn stuff regularly?"

"No, I'm just not that good with fire anywhere in bigger amounts. But I kept it small and look at it. It’s warm and ready to be used. Go get the meat and salt and pepper." Louis ordered and added a pleasant "please?" so it didn’t sound like he was ordering Liam.

“I’m going to set the table first, if that’s okay. We still need to move it too.”

Louis groaned “Okay, Harry I’m sorry to ask you this but will you watch the fire for just a second. Liam won’t be able to do that on his own.”

“Its fine I don’t mind.” Harry said and took a stick that Louis had been using to poke the fire.

He and Liam went to get the larger table than the one that they kept on the terrace so all six of them could comfortably sit around the table. They took out the bikes from the shed so there would be enough space to take out the table.

Louis wanted to do the barbecuing so he left Liam to wipe the dust off the table and went into the house to retrieve the meat.

“Thanks for looking over the fire.” Louis said when he shuffled to stand beside Harry who was poking at the fire. Placing the still raw meat on the little table next to the barbecue, Louis continued. “Let’s barbecue this meat.”

He started with the chicken because that would take the longest to be done and added the others as they went along.

Louis was having some trouble with the fork he was using to turn the meat in, it was getting too warm for him.

“Let me.” Harry had said and Louis let him. He looked so domestic like that, turning the meat over and pressing it to test if it was done yet. And Louis like to watch him do it.

“What?” Harry asked eventually.

“Nothing. It’s just you look good like this.”

Harry turned to look at Louis “Like what?”

“Like all relaxed and doing normal stuff.”

Harry smiled “I think most of this is done.” And pointed at all of the meat in. “Except these.” He pointed to the spare ribs.

Louis tested them and Harry was right they weren’t done yet so they got the rest of the food and brought it to the table.

Upon noticing Sophia, Louis decided to introduce himself. “I’m sorry it took so long, needed to get the food ready.”

“S not a problem, I was getting to know Emily and Melanie.” She said and turned to Harry.

“Hello I’m Harry.” He quickly introduced himself too before excusing himself to get a shirt from his bedroom.

This must the strangest dinner Louis has even been to or hosted. He only knew one of these people for longer than ten days and that was Liam.  But everything went smoothly and there weren’t any hitches. While they were eating they had a little introduction around the table, talking about themselves and trading stories.

“We are actually going to visit Melanie’s grandmother, her grandad passed away not that long ago and we’re going to visit her and see how she’s doing.”

“Aw that nice of you. I know it’ll make her very happy to see her granddaughter. My nan was always so happy whenever I visited she always forgot that my mother usually was there too.”

“That’s probably the nan curse, because she always goes directly to Melanie and I barely even get to greet her.” Emily said.

“So how come you came across our B&B?” Louis asked “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I don’t like driving for a long time. So we thought it would be nice to stop for a day and walk around wherever we stopped.”

“And what do you think about the place?” Liam asked. “Nice people in town?”

“Yes, I’ve had the best day riding the bike.” Melanie said “I really don’t like biking but it was fun for once. The saddles are great. My own hurts my bum when I sit on it too long.”

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Melanie!” Her mother said a little shocked but started laughing too.

“You are quite right Melanie, the seats are really soft.” Harry agreed.

They ate for a minute longer before anybody said anything. But Louis didn’t hear the conversation because Harry was purposely touching his wrist while eating. Or was it? It felt like it was.

Louis watched Harry brush his fingers over his skin, moving in slow strokes. Louis liked it but he didn’t dare look up and let everybody see his face because it was clear as day that Louis enjoyed every single moment of it. The dishes on the table hid their hands from view and the conversations kept everyone unaware of what was going. So Louis let go of his knife and let his fingers linger on Harry’s hand, brushing just the tiniest bit against him. Harry let go of his fork then, moving closer to Louis’ hand so their were intertwining. And Louis’ breath almost stopped at the contact. It was so soft and tender that he felt like he was shining as bright as the sun had that day.

“Louis?”

He jumped and immediately let go of Harry as if he had been burnt.

Liam was looking at him expectantly and shit Louis hadn’t been listening.

“Are you done? We’re going to clear the table. Maybe have a little game and a drink after.”

“Oh. Okay, Yeah I’m done. I’ll go get the box.”

He stood up “I hope you are all ready for the game of your life because I’m going to win.” Louis pointed to all of them. “Maybe you could decide on teams while I’m going to get the box of games, we need two teams.”

Louis started for the walk to his own home just across the large garden. He was a little sad that the sweet moment with Harry had ended so abruptly. But the games might get the smile back on his face. They were all these fun little party games. Louis has them from when his family came for a visit. With all those kids running around it’s a lot of fun to get everybody involved in the same thing.

Last time they were here was for the twins 16th birthday and they had a big party with their family and friends, and two teams going for the win. They used to play about ten rounds then but Louis thought a smaller game would be better for this warm night. He unlocked the door and walked over to his kitchen. For some reason the box had ended up there. He grabbed it and went back to join the others.

The table had been cleared and Liam had brought the big pin board outside, an A3 paper was pinned to it saying ‘Boys vs Girls’.

“Oh I see how it’s going to go.” Louis said. “The girls already decided they’re going to lose. Boy we’re going to beat them at this!” Louis shouted.

Louis set the box down on the table and said “Well start with Stay on key. It a warm up. So somebody from the boy’s team and someone from the girl’s team please.”

“Maybe the warm up is something for me.” Emily said stepping forward.

“And me.” Liam said already knowing what the game was.

“Okay great.” Louis said and went for the 4 shot glasses in the box. “Here are the points of the game.” He set two of the glasses 3 inches away from the edge at Liam’s side, one on the left and one on the right. He did the same on Emily’s side. “There will be a key resting on the edge of the table and your meant to flip it with the head of another key into the shot glass.”

“Okay.” Emily said “I can do that.”

“Of course mum that’s a piece of cake.” Melanie said already cheering on her team.

“Okay the first to get both of the min the glasses wins a point for their team.” Louis explained. “And … GO!”

They both went for the key and tried to flip into the glass. Liam got his first in, on the first try. The second was harder. Emily was still trying to get her first one in for the fifth time when it finally happened and her team let out a yell of relief. And just like that her first try at the second key went in the first time.

The shout of the girls was deafening and Liam threw his key on the table but still clapped for them.

“Look at that! The girls take the first point. Well done girls but it’s just the first game.” He said and Liam was already cleaning it back up, making sure that it flows at least a little.  They were already a little tipsy anyway bit still a good service is always nice.

“Okay so the next game is called Back flip. And no, nobody has to be doing back flips like in the Olympics. But still it isn’t easy.” He took a sip of his own red wine and continued. “So as you see Liam is getting the next challenge ready. I need two other contestants now. Preferably someone with great reaction speed.”

“Me.” Said Melanie walking up to the table again since all the seats have been pushed back.

“And I might be doing this one.” Louis said. “I quite like this one. So you see the pencils on the table, the stacks all contain 2 pencils. You’re supposed to take the first two and balance them on the back of you hand and then flip them and catch them in mid air. So in the end you have to catch 12 pencils in mid air. Let’s see who wins this one.” Louis said and went to stand opposite to Melanie, both having their stack of pencils laid out for them. “Liam you give the signal.”

“3,2,1… GO!” Liam shouted and Louis grabbed the first two pencils. He balanced them on the back of his hand making sure they were stable before flipping and catching them.

“Yes!” he said happy he still was good at it.

He stepped towards the next stack, taking the other two pencils. Now balancing four of them on the back of his hand, he flipped and caught them again. He was on a roll. Melanie was just behind him though also catching the first two in one go. But her luck ran out soon enough. She got stuck at the six pencils, always letting one or two fall and that gave Louis a little push to even do better because this was going really good.

Louis went for eight, balancing and flipping them. He hadn’t dropped even one yet but this time he did and cursed. He tried again, the cheers of both of the teams loud in his head.

“You can do it Lou.” Liam shouted.

“Go Louis!” Harry screamed

On the other side he could hear “Melanie! Melanie! Melanie!” like a chant going on.

Louis tried again and caught all eight and went on to the ten pencils. He caught them again but Melanie was gaining on him, eight pencils on her hand while Louis went for the last, the twelve pencils. He had to try twice and Melanie was catching up. He was having a hard time when he caught all twelve and burst out with a victory yell jumping up and down. Both Liam and Harry crushed him into victory hugs.

“Well done Louis!” Harry said.

“1-1” Liam said taking over from Louis. “We’re back in the game.”

Harry and Louis high fived.

“We need all the contestants for this one so grab a chair and sit down in a circle.” Louis instructed.

They all did getting ready for the next game.

“Here, we have a box of Oreos and all you have to do with them is lay them on your forehead and try to use your facial muscles to lower it to your mouth. The goal is to eat it without using your hands.”

They all nodded in understanding.

“The first team to eat them all wins.”

They all took an Oreo each and place it on top of their face.           

“Everyone ready? 3,2,1… GO!”

Louis started moving his eyebrows trying to get the cookie to move but it wouldn’t. He kept moving them like a mad man when it finally budged. It moved to his eye and now he was blinking like mad. And then it moved to the corner of his mouth and just like that it fell right into his mouth and he jumped up shouting in victory.

“Boys two to go and girls three!”

Liam dropped his just as it reached his mouth and went for another cookie. Harry was having the giggles he was dropping it and trying again all along giggling and it made Louis smile. Melanie caught her cookie next and then not long after Sophia caught hers. That left only Emily for the girls’ team.

“Come on boys don’t let me down.” Louis said “You’re almost there Liam, just do it with your tongue. Yes! Like that!” He shouted when Liam got his cookie in his mouth.

Now there was only Harry and Emily trying to eat their cookie. And Harry was still having a laugh.

“I’m so sorry but all of your faces were so funny. “ He said getting the cookie back on his forehead.

“Come on harry. You can win this.” Liam said.

Harry tried again this time holding his cool. The cookie went to his ear and he careful shook his head guiding it to his mouth.

“Yes!” He shouted with his mouth full and jumped out of his chair into Liam and Louis’ arms.

Emily had stopped trying and instead popped hers into her mouth.

“That was a fair win.” Sophia said “That was actually harder than I thought it would be.”

“It is but you did great.” Liam praised with a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks babe.” She said

“Liam, no fraternising with the enemy.” Louis said teasing his best friend.

Liam just rolled his eyes and walked back to the boys side.

Louis was already thinking about the next game. He went to the box and took out the 9 glasses and filled them with water before placing them in the middle of the long table, in a square. He also went to grab the Ping-Pong balls from the two bags. One bag was filled with pink balls and the other with white balls. He carefully set them on each side of the table.

“Okay.” He said as the chatter died down. “The next game is rather easy. You know the game beer pong? Well it’s technically the same apart from the drinking. You need to bounce the balls on the table and try to get them into the glasses of water. The first one to get 3 in a row wins. Understood?”

“Yes.” Sophia nodded “I’m going to do this one.” She took her place at the front of the table and grabbed the bag of pink ping pong balls, waiting to begin.

“I want to this. It that okay with you guys?” Harry asked and both Liam and Louis nodded. Harry took his place at the side of the table with the bag of white balls.

“Let’s start, 3,2,1…GO!”

Harry grabbed a ball and bounced it against the table. It immediately went flying over the glasses and nearly hitting Sophia in the face.

“Oh sorry.” Harry apologized but he didn’t even stop for a second as he grabbed another ball and this time hitting the edge of the last glass with it.

“Damn it!” He cursed and but he kept going. Sophia had two balls in already, one in the middle and one in the lower left corner of the square that faced her.

Another bounce and Harry had one in too. The lower left corner and with his next he had one to the right, which left him a place at the middle, but Sophia was already trying for it. Harry had to go for the other side where he only had one ball already in place. In the end he didn’t win. Sophia got her last ball in. The middle line had been neatly filled and the girls had won.

Louis didn’t mind and had in fact started to laugh at the strange victory dance Melanie and Sophia were doing now.

“Well done girls this finale is going to be really exciting. 2-2.” He said and started cleaning up with the help of Emily. She was being a mother hen and Louis liked it for once. Not everybody helped them clean. Harry did sometimes but he was so consumed with talking to Liam that he didn’t even notice they were already moving on.

Louis looked at his phone wanting to know what time it was.

10:30 pm and he was already getting tired. But it was the last game so he kept on going.

“So let’s see who’s going to win the last game.”

“Which is going to be the girls.” Melanie said getting competitive.

“Not so sure.” Harry said laughing.

“A little healthy competition is always good. Okay next game.” He said and went to get the belt out of the box. It was attached to an empty tissue box. “As you can see I’ve got a belt in my hand with a tissue box attached to it.” And he shook it making a jiggling sound. “There are beer caps in them. Now the name of the game is Junk in the trunk. We all already know what we’ll have to do. You have put on the belt and shake your bum so all the beer caps fall out.”

“Oh I’m going to win this.” Melanie said and stepped forward as a volunteer.

Louis was waiting for a volunteer from the boy’s camp but Liam had a little trick up his sleeve.

“Come on Lou you know you’re the best at a good dance of.” He said winking at Louis who started laughing.

“Okay, okay I’ll do it.” Louis said his little plan fuelled by Liam’s hint burning in his eyes.

Louis and Melanie both put on the belt and Liam counted down starting the game.

“3,2,1… Go!”

Louis started jumping and shaking his but like he was in a nightclub, the beer caps falling out and hitting the floor and he wondered when to use his secret weapon. When Melanie started twerking. Melanie this sweet looking girl was twerking. She is using his secret weapon? No way Louis isn’t going to be out twerked! This was his game.

He was just about to start when caught Harrys eye and winked. And started twerking together with Melanie that almost had a fit laughing being so surprised to see Louis twerking. Liam was laughing already knowing what he’ll do but Sophia had the time of her life.

“Louis!” She shouted her face going to all different emotions, confusing, happy, and all in between, “How?”

Louis didn’t answer he wanted to win this. He had to stop to since there were still like 3 in there and it needed a little less movement. It wasn’t easy and Louis didn’t remember it being so hard and he was getting tired.

Another fell out. “God. How many are there left?”

Melanie was getting tired too. When finally the girls won. Louis stopped trying and clapped for the girls they were worthy opponents. Hey high fived and Melanie hugged her mother and yawned really big.

“Oh look at that.” Emily said “I think we’ll go to bed now. We’ll be up really early tomorrow.”

Melanie didn’t even protest.  She smiled and thanked them for a great evening and asked if Louis would mind if she took one of the beer caps as a souvenir.

He shook his head and bid them goodnight.

“Lou.” Liam said “I’m leaving too. Sophia has work tomorrow and needs to be taken home.”

Louis nodded not really bothered by cleaning all this on his own. It was mostly gone already. Just picking up the beer caps. “Bye.”

“Thank you for inviting me Louis. I had the best night ever.” Sophia said and kisses his cheek with a soft goodbye before Liam escorted her to her car.

“They are so cute.” Louis murmured to himself.

“They really are.” Harry agreed, surprising Louis that he was still there. He turned around and faced Harry, “Do you have any idea how that little dance influenced me?” He said breath a little heavy and eyes dark and heavy.

“I don’t know. What did it do?” Louis teased but Harry just pulled Louis closer to him and pressed a burning kiss on his lips. The only thing Louis could really register were Harry’s lips on his and Harry’s warm hand, cupping his cheek to pull him in deeper. His heart was hammering and his entire body was tingling by Harry’s actions.

“God. Louis your bum is perfect. I wanted my hands on it all day and you decide to start twerking right in front of me?” He said pressing a kiss to Louis’ neck. Louis groaned and placed his hands on Harry’s hips, pressing his nails into his skin.

“Wanted to win.” Louis said “She was doing it too.”

“She wasn’t driving me crazy while doing it.” Harry attacked Louis’ lips again and this time he tasted a hint of wine on Harry’s tongue, which made him moan.

“You taste like wine god damn it.” Louis said “Come home with me?”

Harry’s eyes grew a little darker and he nodded at the suggestion. Louis shut off the lights and both of them ran hand in hand across the garden to Louis’ home. Just before Louis tried to open the door Harry turned him around and pushed him against it, getting Louis to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist before kissing him again.

“God, Louis I really, _really_ want you right now.” Harry said pushing his hips against Louis’. Louis let his fingers tangle in Harry’s hair and tugged gently to make Harry keen.

“Babe please.” He said and set Louis down “Open the door please.”

Louis unlocked, letting Harry in and grabbed his hand, leading him directly to his bedroom. He hoped it looked tidy enough, he didn’t remember how it looked, he just wanted it to be a normal lads room.

But he didn’t even think Harry saw anything other than Louis who had taken his shirt off and turned back to Harry, drawing him into another heated kiss. Louis walked backwards hoping the bed was there somewhere. And when the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he and harry went down, falling on top of it in a pile of limbs but Louis made quick work of that. He got up and turned them over so he could straddle Harry.

“God I can’t believe I’m saying this but, could we stop for a moment?’

Louis couldn’t believe his ears. Why? Was he doing something wrong?

“You’re not doing anything wrong. I just want to get something out of the way before we go any further.” Harry said and Louis immediately got off of him to give him space.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“I want to talk about my job and all its complications.” Harry said and sat up too. “More about the not allowed to come out part.”

Louis nodded for Harry that it was okay to go on.

“I want to tell you that I kind of really like you. And that I really want to see where we could go as a couple if that’s what you want. But you do need to know that we can’t be seen or heard of.”

Louis had started smiling at the first comment but it died down when he heard the not being seen part. He wanted to go on dates and even if he didn’t admit it to himself he wanted Harry to take him on cheesy romantic dates.

“But here is the thing. I don’t want that anymore. I want to come out and if they aren’t going to let me I’m going to do it without consent. I just don’t want you to be a victim of that. Because I’m thinking of coming out in the next few days. And if you don’t want that right now it shouldn’t be thrust upon you. I felt like I should give you the choice of not doing that.”

He had taken Louis’ hand in his and was playing with his fingers, pulling them and intertwining them and pressing their palms together. Mindless and sweet.

“Harry to be honest I don’t really care if people see me or not. I haven’t kissed anyone in about a year and you just came here and made me crazy with your little smile and bright yellow swim shorts. I admit I’m a bit scared to be your partner in crime in all of this but I don’t really care, as long as I get to kiss you at the end of the day.”

“So if I were to post a picture of me and you on my Instagram titled ‘The Boyfriend’. You wouldn’t mind?”

Louis felt a little flutter in his stomach “No I wouldn’t.”

Harry smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Still tasting of wine and if Louis inhaled deep he would still smell a faint scent of the suntan Lotion they both had used and that quickly became his favourite smell in the world.

“Can we have sex now?” Louis asked as Harry pushed him down on the bed.

Harry laughed “Yes, wouldn’t want anything else.”

Louis took over, straddling Harry again and grinding down to tease Harry a little. Harry’s quick intake of breath was audible in the room and Louis smiled at the sound, leaning down and kissing Harry again. Harry let his fingers travel down to the hem of Louis’ shirt and started pulling it up.

“I want your shirt off too.” Louis said pulling Harry up take off his shirt while Harry was smiling at him. Harry kissed him again and let his hand cup Louis’ bum. He pushed back into Harry’s hands. He loved that Harry liked his bum so much. Louis was so hard that the restraint of his shorts were starting to hurt a little, the fabric pulled tight and all he wanted to do was grind on Harry. But no Harry wanted to drag this out as long as possible. He rolled them around so he was on top now with Louis’ legs open and around him.

He kissed Louis and said “Time to take these of too.” He went for Louis’ shorts and pulled them down together with his underwear, letting his hard cock slap against his belly. Louis was completely hairless and Harry went down to lick the tip of his cock and suckle on the head.

“Harry.” Louis moaned. “I love those yellow shorts but get them off.”

Harry laughed and did as he was told. He got out of the bed and turned to Louis so he could slowly take them of in a teasing manner. Louis had his own cock already in his hand lazily pumping up and down.

Harry had a pretty cock. He had already kind of felt the size against his thigh but he was happy that it was out and bigger than his.

“You are so pretty.” Harry said looking at Louis and getting back on the bed to lie down between Louis’ legs. Their cocks rubbed together in a painfully, pleasurable motion.

“I want to ride you.” Louis said.

“Okay baby.” Harry said, “Where is the lube?”

It normally resided in the bedside table but it was currently under his pillow from previous use. He reached his hand under the pillow and grabbed the bottle, giving it to harry.

“Looks like you’re a busy boy.” Harry said slathering up his fingers and sitting up straight. He took the pillow that Louis wasn’t using and made Louis arch his back so he could get it under him and have Louis at a better angle. “That’s better.” He said and carefully grazed Louis’ tight entrance with his lube covered fingers. He nudged carefully with one finger at first. Getting Louis a little open before adding another. He moved it around, moving it in and out allowing Louis to enjoy it.

And Louis was enjoying it. He let his legs hang open so Harry had a full view of him. He let his head relax on the pillow waiting for Harry’s second finger.

“Harry, get the other one in.” Louis groaned and Harry did making Louis bite his lip at the stretch he felt. He was enjoying the little soft and sweet motion of Harry pushing in and out. When Harry pushed the third in and a wave of pleasure surged through his body. Harry had found his prostate and was massaging it slowly.

“Like that Lou?”

Louis nodded and let out another a high moan that almost sounded like a squeal. “God Harry, I want your cock now please.”

Harry let his fingers slip out and asked “Do you have a condom?”

Louis’s eyes widened. Shit he didn’t have any. He didn’t even have one. Not one.

“You don’t have any?” Harry asked and burst out laughing.

“What?” Louis asked “It’s not like I have boys in here every week. It’s usually a solo act.”

Harry laughed even harder.

“God.” Louis said and let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Of all the times not to have a condom.”

Harry calmed down and lay down next to Louis smiling at him “Are you clean?” he asked.

“Of course.” Louis said

“I’m too.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled. Louis looked at him in question.

“You sure?”

_You sure you want to without?_

“Yes.” He said and Louis leaned into Harry to kiss him. He rolled on top of him and sat up.

“Give me the lube?” Louis asked and Harry gave it to him.

He opened the bottle, squeezing a bit out and pumped Harry’s cock slowly so as to get the lube everywhere. He stroked upwards and teased the tip by flicking his thumb over it, making Harry gasp loudly.

“Louis…” Harry trailed in a breathy moan.

“Babe…” Louis copied him.

Louis lifted up so he could easily line his entrance over Harry’s cock and gently ease himself onto it. He bit his lip, already feeling the first big stretch as the tip pushed and he pressed down. The stretch was sharp but Louis didn’t mind he kept going he liked it. He felt Harry’s hands on his hips, as Louis inched lower and looked at him like he was the best thing he ever saw. Louis felt overwhelmed, he pressed down entirely bottoming out and taking a moment to breath.

“You okay?” Harry asked, doing his best not to move too much.

“I’m fine.” He said and a rather stupid thought crossed his mind. “You are just like Dracula.”

Harry gave him a weird look.

“Dracula the impaler.” He said looking up at a Harry with a smile.

It took a second for harry to catch on but when he did he started laughing, “I’m going to remember that one.”

Louis was smiling too but now would be the perfect moment to start moving. So he did. He moved up slowly till only the tip was still in and lowered himself again. The drag getting better with every move. He went faster getting to a comfortable speed.

“Lou you look so beautiful.” Harry admitted and started meeting Louis’ thrusts halfway.

Louis was getting tired, god he had been tired at 10:30 and he doesn’t even know what time it’s now. He leaned closer to Harry wanting a kiss and pressed his lips against Harry’s. The kiss didn’t last long since Harry pulled out and turned them around, making Louis lay down with Harry on top of him now. Louis tried to lift his legs over Harry’s shoulders but he needed help. He was getting tired. Harry grabbed his legs and pushed them over his shoulders.

“Good?”

Louis nodded. Harry lined up his cock again and pushed in slowly until he was completely inside of Louis before going back to the pace they had before. His hips grinding against Louis building and going and Louis wasn’t going to hold on any longer. The feeling pooled in his belly.

“I’m going to come.” Louis said “I don’t want this to end.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock, pumping him along to the rhythmic thrusts. “Come for me baby.”

Louis moaned loudly, the added friction of Harry’s hand made him tip over the edge. He arched his back and screamed.

Harry wasn’t far behind him, his rhythm becoming sloppy and soon coming inside of Louis. “Fuck” He said his hips stuttering with the aftershocks.

Harry dropped next to Louis, not being able to stay up any longer and pulled out of Louis making them both wince. He lay down with his arm around Louis and his head on his shoulder, breathing hard. Louis was also breathing hard.

“That was amazing.” Louis said and smiled at the celling.

Harry giggled “It was.”

“I do need a shower now.” Louis said looking at his stomach and felt some come leak out.

“I’ll come with you.”

“You just did.” Louis said, awful jokes just come to him late at night when he’s incredibly tired.

“That one was even worse then Dracula.” Harry laughed, leaning on his arm to look down at Louis before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. “Let’s shower.”

It was after midnight when they both fell asleep.

*

Louis really hated himself. He had the early shift and he wasn’t used to only 5 hours of sleep anymore. His alarm went off and he was about to kill someone when he saw Harry also stirring next to him.

“5:30 am go back to sleep babe.”

Harry nodded and went back to sleep. Louis got dressed as quickly as he could since he was a little sore from last night.

He got to the house where he could already hear a shower running which meant the only family here was already awake. Louis had to hurry. He got the table ready and went to the desk to start the computers and checked for any new bookings.

 He had a really hard time staying awake so when Liam arrived he was so happy to see him.

“Liam I’m going outside. Can you do the desk? I’m really not staying awake doing this.” He said with a whine.

“Okay fine.” Liam said “I really don’t feel like being in the sun today it’s even hotter than yesterday.”

Louis didn’t even answer; he just went right outside and went to have a look at the pool. It was looking great and he decided to go home and put on his swim trunks. He opened the door and walked inside, heading to his room to find Harry still asleep on his bed. It was almost 9 so it wasn’t that early to wake someone. He went to his bed and crawled in next to Harry, laying there and waiting for him to wake up.

One moment Harry was sleeping peacefully and the next he was awake. He blinked a couple of times lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight coming from the window.

“Good morning.” Louis greeted, smiling at the man in his bed.

“Good morning.” Harry yawned. “What time is it?”

“Nine.” Louis said and Harry let his arm fall back down. He looked at Louis’ face sleepy and cute, “Come outside with me?” Louis asked.

Harry just followed pulling on his yellow swimming trunks.

The sun was bright and Harry had some trouble opening his eyes so he stopped in the middle of the garden and pulled Louis in for a kiss. He didn’t need his eyes for kissing Louis.

Louis just fell into it. Kissing him back with his arms slipping around Harry’s neck.

“Good morning.” Harry said again squinting his eyes.

Louis smiled “good morning.”

“What will we do today?” Harry asked.

“We could do absolutely nothing because I’m taking a day of.” Louis said. He’d inform Liam later. He’d even considered closing the B&B for a day but that would be a little drastic. He might need another desk worker so he could take more days off, having Harry here was a little reminder that he needed more days off and not work 24/7.

Harry would be leaving in two days.

“You’re leaving in two days.” Louis said. It had just hit him and he didn’t like the feeling.

“I know.” Harry said “I need to get some things in order.”

Louis looked at the ground and turned back to the house, walking to the stables with Harry on his heels.

“I don’t want to leave to be honest. I like it here. It’s like paradise. I wish I didn’t need to leave.”

 “But you have to.” Louis said.

“Yes.” Harry answered.

Louis turned quiet. “You know what, lets have another day with the horses.”

Harry nodded “I quite like that. We could go on a double saddle and I could hug you the entire time.”

Louis laughed “It’s too hot for that.”

“Okay.” Harry said “You might be right.”

“Let me get dressed properly and we’ll be ready to go.” Harry said.

*

They went back to the river and field. The blanket lay out on the grass. They had been sun tanning and kissing for a good hour and Louis was so tired that he fell asleep on Harry again. But not for long Louis woke from Harry shifting around.

“Sorry for waking you but my arm was falling asleep.”

“It’s fine.” Louis said “I shouldn’t be falling asleep here, there’s too much sunlight. Going to get hurt again.”

 “How is your back? Not too much pain I hope.”

“None at all, I might burn but it doesn’t always hurt. Strange innit?”

“Very strange.” Harry agreed “Let’s go back I’m getting hungry.”

*

When they got home or at least Louis got home. Harry went upstairs to get his phone.

“Spill Louis. I can see the pink hearts flying around in the air.”

“I have fallen for the sex god Harry Styles. And I want his babies.”

“I knew it. Sophia owes me ten pounds.”

“You bet on my love life?”

“Of course I knew I’d win some money.”

“I didn’t even know he was gay and you kind of guessed we were together?”

Liam looked at the ground like he was thinking of something and then he answered “Yes.”

Louis shook his head and laughed. “You are full of surprises.”

“Lou can I talk to you for a minute?”

Louis turned around to find Harry was standing there, his face tense and unhappy.

“Okay.”

They walked in to the kitchen and Harry took a seat and just told Louis what had just happened.

“My management called.” He said “They’re about to drop me. I need to go there now and get everything fixed again. I don’t want to disappoint my fans. They’ve been waiting for the album for a year now and the tour still need to start. If they drop me, there is no new album and no tour. I can’t let that happen.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He felt strongly about Harry but Harry had stuff to do and they didn’t involve him.

“So what are you going to do? You’re just going to leave here? Just like that?”

Harry looked at him like he misunderstood something. “No.” he said closing his eyes and standing up “I wanted to ask if you still wanted to be my partner in crime. Like you so carefully put it.”

Louis sighed with relief, he thought Harry might be running away and leaving him here like his dirty little gay secret.

“I’m fine with having a picture with you, that will be in the history books for your fandom.”

Harry smiled, “I hoped you would be.”

“But.”

“There is a but?” Harry asked.

“I want your number Styles. I want to be able to call you whenever I want to talk to you.”

Harry laughed “Okay. That’s fair.” He said and Louis took his phone out of his pocket to give to Harry. He watched him punch in the numbers and save it under Dracula the Impaler.

“Oh my god, you’ll never let me forget that will you?”

“No.” Harry said.

“I love you.” Louis said not registering what had came out.

Shit. He just told Harry that he loved him, they had only know each other for seven days and were together for two days and he just said he loved him.

“I mean I loved that about you. It’s a little early for that right?” Louis rambled in nervousness.

“I love you too Louis. I feel like I know you for much longer than just those seven days. It’s early but it feels like that doesn’t it?”

“Yes it kind of does.” Louis said understanding what Harry had meant. He just felt normal when he was around, like it should have always been like that.

He let his eyes roam over to Harry and they both leaned it for a sweet kiss.

“Let’s go outside for the picture.” Harry said his eyes still closed and lips touching Louis’ when he talked.

“Okay.” he said and resumed kissing Harry. His belly growled and both of them started laughing through their kiss.

“Maybe you should eat first.”

“Maybe I should.”

*

The picture Harry uploads that evening is one of him and Harry in the pool kissing and laughing in between the kiss. The title ‘The Boyfriend.’ was written under it and Louis felt a little flutter every time he looked at the picture.

The next day Harry called with the news that they weren’t dropping Harry since the worst that could happen had happened and the world hadn’t ended. So the tour was still on.

“The fans are so supportive. Like I have a little undercover fan account and like everyone there is so nice and protecting me. I love them so much.”

“I know. I been looking too and who on earth are you on twitter? I need to follow your fan account.”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Yes you are, I want to know.”

“Okay it’s Ilovecurly1994 . Happy?”

“Oh very.” He said setting the phone on speaker “I’m looking you up right now.”

He typed in the name and found the account.

“I already follow you.” Louis said wondering where he had seen that name before.

“I know.” Harry said “I noticed last night when I looked you up on that account.”

“You were the flirty fan!” he shouted.

“I was! Would you look at that? Already flirted with you even before I knew you.”

“Oh god I had no idea, younger me would have shit his pants knowing it was you who was talking to me.”

Harry laughed. “Really?”

“Really!” Louis shouted.

“I need to go babe.” Harry said “Mum’s here and she wanted to talk, so I’ll call you back tomorrow?”

“Definitely, bye, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

Louis visited Harry on tour for two weeks in the winter when Harry had the America leg of the tour and it was warm and Louis loved every single moment of it. He loved seeing Harry perform and sing and just live the dream.

He had told Louis about wanting to quit and maybe try for a movie role. But he hadn’t made up his mind yet. Harry was enjoying his life right now with Louis. And Louis loved seeing Harry do what he enjoyed most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Louis woke up alone in his bed. He could hear happy shouts from outside and water splashing. He opened his eyes and saw his husband, Harry Styles standing there in his tight yellow shorts like the first time they swam in the little pool. His two daughters were there too. Lucy was already completely soaked, splashing her sister Mary who was trying to sun on a floatable mattress.

He smiled at the little scene. Happy that he had let Harry in his life even if the odds weren’t in their favour.

Harry had come out and done one other tour before announcing that he was going to retire from singing, and that he and Louis were going to get married.

Louis hadn’t even known that before. When harry had arrived at the B&B, he had hugged him and kissed him and told him so, while walking back to the desk “They think we’re going to get married again. Have you seen it on twitter? Everybody’s talking about it.”

He turned around to find harry on his knee holding out a box with a perfect ring.

“They might be right this time. It kind of depends on your answer.”

Louis hadn’t seen it coming at all but of course he said yes.

He did get a film role but it stayed with only one because Louis had a proper fit when Harry came home with all his beautiful hair gone. Louis loved Harry’s hair. He had of course donated it to charity and Lucy wanted to do it too. So they had to go to the hair dresser and Louis had another hidden fit that his beautiful daughter had taken the lead of her father and then had a little cry about how kind his little girl was. She had been saving for almost five years. They had adopted her about a month after the wedding and she had been 6 years old then. Mary was adopted not long after because Louis wanted a big family and he didn’t mind older kids. But the next one he wanted was a baby but he still needed to talk to Harry about that one.

Almost five years later, they were a family who owned a little part of paradise that was called Ship&Compass.

“Daddy!” Lucy yelled and waved. “Come down! We need a fourth person to carry Mary in the water, she’s too heavy.”

“Hey!” she shouted.

“I’m coming!” Louis said and pulled on his swim trunks that Harry had artfully thrown in the corner last night.

When he got down, he immediately went to Harry and kissed him hard. “I love you my handsome man.”

“I love you too babe. My partner in crime.”

“My Dracula.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear and he laughed loudly.

“That’s been more than 3 years since I heard that one.”

“I’m feeling a little sentimental.”

“Better not. I think Liam and Sophia are expecting a third and they might tell us today. She hasn’t been drinking any alcohol all month and that might be her trying to go sober but I don’t think so.” Harry said. Liam and Sophia were coming around for their barbecue tradition that had been set in place the first time Harry came here.

“Okay lets bet. She isn’t pregnant; Liam would have come to me to freak out about it. He did the last two time.”

“I say she is. 20 pounds?

“20 pounds.” Louis agreed.

“Now.” He shouted. “Who needs to be thrown into the pool?”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks again to my amazing beta stripesandcurls it was a pleasure working with you. I am still amazed you did all that work in such little time. Thanks :D


End file.
